


【影日】[R18]指定TAG小短篇

by minihershiuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 各種點文，R18版本不定期填洞，各篇設定不一定相同標題原汁原味，都當初點文的太太先生們取的<1>為《非禮勿視》後續與《膽怯的魔王與冒進的勇者》衍生
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	【影日】[R18]指定TAG小短篇

**Author's Note:**

> →噗浪猜劇情的活動獎品  
> →迷你短篇  
> →其實內容沒什麼但用字很超過所以算R18  
> →《非禮勿視》後續與《膽怯的魔王與冒進的勇者》衍生。建議先看過這兩篇

將兩人的身體清理乾淨後，影山這才注意到原來盒子裡的紙條不只一張。

「我有不好的預感把它交給我！」

「你休想！」

日向手腳再怎麼快也快不過先注意到的影山，影山將紙條高高舉起，仗著身高優勢讓日向摸不到邊，若是平常日向早就用他值得誇耀的跳躍力搶下紙條了，無奈他現在腰和腿都還軟著使不上力，根本無力對抗。

「一絲不掛的人回床上去躺著！」

「不就你造成的嗎！」

再爭下去也無濟於事，而且赤裸著身體爭奪一張紙條確實也很蠢，日向忿忿地鑽回床鋪上。不過就是一張紙嘛！再怎樣都不會比那一盒的成人玩具還糟糕吧！

但當影山一臉淡然地將紙條交給日向後，日向就知道自己錯了。

紙條的標題是性癖Bingo。

內容是什麼？看標題也明白，就不必多提了。

「……你跟宮前輩是可以聊這種事的關係嗎？」

「當然不是啊！」

剛交往時與影山的關係遲遲無法進展，那時確實有問過前輩們意見，但話題可沒直接到這種程度──追根究柢這一切你也脫不了責任好嗎！誰叫你那麼難攻略啊！日向咬牙切齒。

「你不要又因為這種無聊的東西吃醋──」

「不會啦。」

「哈？」

「突然想通了，所以不會。」

「什麼？」

聽不太懂。

「不過這跟要不要試試看是兩回事。」

「我就知道！」

但說歸說，很多選項根本無法實踐，就算不考慮日向的意願，影山自己也不會想嘗試。

「一看就會傷身體的就不可能做吧。」

「嗯。」

這點日向對影山還是挺有信心的，雖然性格很差，但日向很清楚影山絕不會做出傷害他或讓他痛苦的事。

「所以這些都不行，像是拳交、下藥、放生物、射精管理、尿道──」

「不要唸出來啊！而且你真的知道那是什麼東西嗎！」

影山別過了視線。

喂。

「還有現實上就不可能的，像是──」

「閉嘴！不要說出來！」

「不然你來唸啊。」

「好……不對！為什麼要以唸出來為前提！我才沒說要配合！」

「嘖。」

差點就跳進洞裡了。

除此之外，會牽扯到其他人的選項也通通不在考慮的範圍內。兩人都不可能與他人分享對方，日向是這樣，影山更是這樣。

「有些原本就符合了吧。」

「……」

不想承認。

但吞精在初夜就做過了，影山也的確是年下（即使只有半年）。兩人因為有體格差而能夠深入到結腸。至於玩具，不久前才蒙過眼呢，所以也算。

「……剩下看起來比較安全的，女裝、放置跟攝影？」

「喔……」

日向已經什麼都不想管了。

他已經沒有什麼可以失去的了。

但影山也只是晃了晃腦就將那張紙條丟進了垃圾桶裡。對日向的一臉詫異無動於衷，影山爬上床趴到棉被上，仰頭看著日向，並伸手摸了摸他毛茸茸的頭髮。

「我覺得我們這樣就很好了。」

「……」

幾分鐘前影山才說過的，想通了。

他想通了什麼？日向這時候還不是很明白，但總有一天會知道的吧。但至少現在，他瞭解了影山的意思。

普通就好。

有你在就好了。

「……不過下次碰面還是要跟宮前輩好好問候一下。」

「這個我贊成。」

雖然明白前輩應該是為了整人才放了這張紙條。

不過確實有必要好好跟他問候一下，才對得起這箱盒子所造成的風波，對吧？


End file.
